


Kurotsuki Week Día 5

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Insecurities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Week Día 5

**Author's Note:**

> Quinto día!:D  
> Espero les guste  
> Disculpen nuevamente si encuentran algún error.

Su relación con Kuroo desde un principio no había sido del todo próspera.

El hecho de vivir en prefecturas distintas ya dificultaba bastante el poder verse de seguido. Pero a tan solo un par de días de que el moreno comenzase la universidad, todo se volvía aún peor.

No solo era porque Kuroo fuera a mudarse cerca de la universidad en la cual había logrado ingresar, que no quedaba para nada cerca de su morada actual. Sino por todo el periodo de transición que ello conllevaba.

Ahora Tetsurou tendría menos tiempo para él. Y no solo por los estudios. Sino que también por las personas. Kuroo simplemente tenía un don de gente, a los chicos les encantaba pasar tiempo con él, tenía ese aire de líder. Y las chicas, bueno… en más ocasiones de las que hubiese querido, había presenciado como chicas, y algún que otro muchacho, se habían acercado a hablarle e intentar llamar su atención con banalidades. Claro, en esas ocasiones no habían tenido éxito por su presencia, pero ¿Qué ocurriría de ahora en más que no tendría la certeza de qué hacía o dejaba de hacer?

En realidad ni siquiera entendía del todo bien a aquellas personas, todos los que se interesaban en Kuroo, era porque el muchacho transmitía esa aura misteriosa y de cierta manera magnética. Pero una vez que lo llegabas a conocer bien, o lo veías al lado de Bokuto Koutarou, ambas opciones daban lo mismo, caías cuenta de que Kuroo Tetsurou era un simple chico de 18 años con un terrible accidente sobre la cabeza.

Sin embargo,  esa era otra de las cosas que temía. Que hubiese alguien que se acercara lo suficiente al moreno, y que viera lo mismo que él había visto. Y que Tetsurou prefiriese a esa otra persona.

Tsukishima simplemente estaba por infartar, ni siquiera habían comenzado las clases y él estaba con la ansiedad a flor de piel.  Pero simplemente le era imposible imaginar un escenario con un final feliz.

Eran jóvenes, y Kei era lo bastante despierto y realista como para darse cuenta que la primera relación entre dos adolescentes como ellos no podría durar demasiado. Los primeros amores nunca lo hacían. En el caso de que lo suyo fuese amor. Kei estaba seguro en un noventa por ciento de que lo era, al menos de su parte. Tetsurou siempre se lo decía, sin embargo había demasiadas dudas en Kei como para que éste lograse aceptar esas palabras por completo.

De allí otro de sus grandes problemas ¿Tetsurou verdaderamente lo amaba? Y si no era así ¿cuánto tiempo más duraría esa farsa?

Uno de los mayores miedos de Tsukishima era despertar un día y que Kuroo hubiese desaparecido por completo de su vida. Que no contestase sus llamadas ni mensajes. Que no lograse hallarlo donde lo buscase. De nunca volver a saber nada de él. Que lo dejase, sin dar ningún tipo de razones.

Y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer eso. Para separarse de él con la excusa de estar muy ocupado adaptándose a su nuevo estilo de vida. Y se sentía mal al pensar de ese modo. Pues a pesar de todo no era una excusa, sino la verdad. La universidad era diferente. Quizás más difícil, quizás absorbiera casi todo su tiempo, más aún porque tenía una beca que mantener.

A todo eso se sumarían sus nuevas amistades. Kuroo rodeado de otras personas que él no conocería. Rodeado de personas mucho más entretenidas e interesantes que él. Rodeado de chicos y chicas físicamente más atractivos que él. No sería difícil encontrar un reemplazo para él. Era dos años menor, y quizás esa diferencia no sonara muy grande, pero para Tsukishima se sentía abismal.

Él se sentía insignificante al lado de su pareja, y ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué. Él tenía pleno conocimiento de que las notas de Tetsurou no alcanzaban a las suyas, y que, académicamente le sería fácil superarlo. Pero había más que solo el conocimiento académico. En ese sentido Kuroo poseía demasiadas características que él no. Y temía que esa fuera una de las razones por las cuales el moreno se terminaría cansando de él.

Rodó sobre su cama, hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando al techo. Se sentía inmensamente patético por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas a las dos de la mañana. Sin embargo, le era mentalmente imposible apartarlas de su cabeza. Y sí, sabía que ése era un problema. ¿Pero qué solución podría darle a ello? Tetsurou no estaba a su lado en esos momentos para tranquilizar la ansiedad con sus palabras de amor. Y aunque así lo fuese, aquella no era una solución permanente. Una vez el moreno desapareciese de su vista ¿Cómo volvería a lidiar con la situación?

¿Qué sería de él cuando Tetsurou se cansara?

La sola idea le producía nauseas. Decenas de escenarios en los que Kuroo lo dejaba fluían sin parar por su mente. Todas acompañadas de frases dolorosas, “No fuiste suficiente”, “¿Acaso creíste que iba en serio?”, “Eres patético”. Lo peor de todo es que estaba convencido de que todas aquellas afirmaciones eran completamente acertadas. Lo suyo nunca fue nada serio, él no era suficiente para Kuroo, Kei se sentía patético.

Las primeras lágrimas salieron en contra de su voluntad, producto de tantos pensamientos negativos, las siguientes fluyeron con resignación. No le gustaba llorar. Lo hacía sentir débil. Lo obligaba a palpar ésa debilidad y lo hacía odiarse incluso más. Pero la angustia embotellada dentro de él exigía a su cuerpo a desahogarse, y por mucho que haya querido soportarlo, sabía que era mejor derrumbarse solo en su habitación, que correr el riesgo de hacerlo frente a su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El molesto pitido del teléfono celular fue el culpable que despertara. Con movimientos torpes, sin la voluntad suficiente como para levantarse y tomar el aparato correctamente, desde su posición extendió el brazo tanteando sobre su mesa de noche hasta dar con el dichoso objeto. Sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, simplemente deslizó por inercia su dedo sobre la pantalla para contestar antes de llevarse el móvil a la oreja.

-¿Hm?

-¿Aún no despertó el bello durmiente?- la voz gruesa de Tetsurou se escuchó divertida al otro lado de la línea.

-Hm.

-Creo que eso es un no. Y lamento ser quien te despertase, pero quería decirte que me hice de un poco de tiempo libre esta tarde… ¿Te importaría si voy?- esta sugerencia hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa. Hacía más de tres semanas que su novio no tenía tiempo libre para él. Ya fuese por pruebas de ubicación, papeles que debía presentar, entrevistas a las que tenía que asistir, cosas que debía empacar, o simplemente el hecho de estar demasiado cansado por las múltiples razones anteriores.

Al no obtener una respuesta instantánea, y entusiasta, como en un principio el moreno creyó que obtendría, siguió hablando.

-Sé que no te he estado prestando demasiada atención en estos días-

- _“Semanas”_ \- pensó el menor.

-… Pero ahora que conseguí librarme de todo esto. ¿Podría ir a verte?... te extraño- esta última frase apenas fue audible para el más alto, más aún así hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

-Yo también…- contestó en el mismo tono.

-Saldré hacia allí en una hora ¿Está bien?

-Sí.

-Nos vemos.- por su voz, Tsukishima podía deducir la sonrisa del moreno al otro lado de la línea.

-Adiós.- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que el mayor cortase la llamada.

Tetsurou vendría a verlo después de, lo que para él, se sentía como mucho tiempo. Sonrió para sí mismo, y solo en aquel momento fue consciente del tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo estaba invadiendo. Esa era uno de los principales motivos por los que odiaba llorar. Al día siguiente la jaqueca era ridículamente insoportable.

Se llevó la mano con la que hace unos momentos estaba sosteniendo el celular, al rostro. Juraba que aún podía sentir el rastro de las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas, y esto lo hacía sentir todavía más patético. Cosa que lo hacía volver a la pregunta que constantemente lo atormentaba ¿Qué es lo que había visto Tetsurou en él? Aparte de un saco de huesos, con un color de cabello que nadie en su buen juicio creería que es natural, y un carácter difícil de manejar. Definitivamente no tenía nada bueno a su favor. Y aún así la persona que decía que lo amaba estaba un par de horas de llegar a su casa para pasar el resto del día acaramelados sobre su cama.

Kei no lo entendía. Y dudaba que algún día llegase a hacerlo. Antes de que eso sucediera lo más probable era que Tetsurou lo dejara por alguna otra persona.

Respiró profundamente antes de reincorporarse sobre su cama. El día acababa de empezar. No era momento para ese tipo de pensamientos. Debía saludar a su madre con una sonrisa en escasos minutos, y no sería bueno que sospechase que su hijo se sentía angustiado por un sinfín de razones que para ella no tendrían sentido. Para eso estaba la noche. Durante la noche mientras todos dormían, su mente podría seguir con el mar de pensamientos nocivos, que detestaba, pero que al mismo tiempo creía necesitar.

Mientras tanto aparentaría frente al resto. No tenía en mente abrumar a nadie con sus insignificantes problemas, y mostrar su debilidad ante ellos. Ni siquiera ante su familia, Yamaguchi, y mucho menos Tetsurou.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar a un costado. Con pereza lo tomó, abriendo de inmediato el mensaje que había recibido de la persona que lo hacía más feliz en el planeta, pero que al mismo tiempo provocaba que la ansiedad lo sobrellevase la mayor parte del día.

_Te amo._ Era todo el contenido del texto que acababa de recibir. Sonrió resignado antes de teclear una respuesta igual.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
